Frozen Fate
by ForestShade
Summary: Mosskit one-shot


**Hello everyone! Haven't undated for a while, sorry, I have been getting writers block and since school got in the way...practically life is in my way. But here you go! A one-shot of poor Mosskits passing. Why you ask, well because I love Mosskit and when she died I died, not literally though, I have so much feels for this adorable kitten, anyway, here you go! **

* * *

"Wake up" Mosskits ears twitched at the sound of her mothers gentle mew. She felt a paw touch her flank and she was gently shook.

"Come on Mosskit, open your eyes" Bluefur urged. Mosskit blinked open her tired eyes.

"Is it dawn yet?" Her brother Stonekit asked after yawning.

"Not yet," Bluefur murmured a reply. "So we have to be quiet. We don't want to wake anyone up." Mistykit, Mosskit's sister gave her mother a curious stare.

"What's the matter?" She questioned with a squeak.

"Hush" Bluefur whispered, Mosskit watched as her mother shot a nervous glance in the direction of Whiteeyes nest. She felt her mouths tail wrap around her and she squirmed. After a few heartbeats Bluefur turned back her kits.

"We are going to play a game, but you have to be very, very quiet" Mosskit eyes grew wide as her mother whispered to them. She was about to reply when Stonekit beat her to it.

"What game?" He asked, all traces of tiredness was gone from his voice as he asked the question.

"It's called Secret Escape" Bluefur replied, her blue eyes grew bright, excitement twinkled in her icy blue orbs. Mosskit felt Mistykit shift beside her, her sister sprang to her paws.

"How do we play?" She asked.

"It's and adventure," Bluefur began. "We pretend ShadowClan has invaded the camp. We have to escape without being seen and meet our clan mates at sunning rock

s." Bluefur meowed. Mosskit stared at her mother her eyes growing round, anxiousness filling them.

"Were leaving camp" she gasped.

* * *

**(ok this is a time skip to when they go outside, I know you probably know so I don't know why I wrote this...oh well...)**

* * *

"I can't feel my paws, how am I supposed to walk if I don't know where my paws are?" Stonekit asked, his voice winy. Mosskit agreed with her brother, she too couldn't fell her paws.

She huddled close to Mistykit, desperate for her sisters warmth. Her ears ached and she was stone cold, the icy wind that tugged at her pelt wasn't helping the situation either. Mosskit didn't like this game, she was hungry and tired.

She shuddered violently, if it wasn't for Mistykit she would have falling right over.

"I've got an idea" Bluefur suddenly meowed and Mosskit looked up. She watched as her mother began to dig a whole in the thick snow.

"In you go" she murmured encouragingly and Mosskit stumbled along her sister pressed tightly against her side, the two sibling needing the support. She sighed in relief as the wind disappeared no longer aggressively pulling her fur.

"I'll be back for you in a moment" Bluefur meowed before bounding off. Minutes passed and Mosskit grew worried. Was her mother abandoning her and her siblings.

"Where's mama?" Mosskit meowed in panick to Stonekit who was beginning to tear up.

"Where do you go?!" Mistykits wail made Mosskit looked up and she smiled in relief as her mothers blue fur came across her vision. Eyes full of fear she opened her mouth to speak.

"We thought you weren't coming back" she cried.

"Oh my precious kits I will always come back" Bluefur murmured. Mosskit sighed, she began to grow sleepy, the cold making her achy and stiff. She began to struggle less an less as her mother continued to move them around. Finally they stopped and Mosskit raised her head. She was placed once again into another whole, she was to tired and weak to protest.

"Can we go home now?" Stonekit whimpered and Mosskit agreed. She wanted to go home, back to her warm nest in the nursery.

"There's someone we need to meet first" Bluefur meowed brightly.

"Who?" Mistykit murmured, her meow dull. Bluefur was silent.

"Let's all rest her for a bit" she meowed. Mosskit felt her mothers body press up against her, blue tail wrapping around her. She felt her eyelids being pulled down. She opened her mouth, voice coming out in small weak whimper.

"Can we go home yet?" Mosskit murmured, but before she could hear her mothers answer, her mind grew black and she slipped into felt warmth suddenly fly through her body and she raised her head, gazing around in confusion. She was lying on a small patch of soft grass. A cool wind ruffled her pelt

and she flicked her ears. Above her was a bright blue sky purple and pink clouds scattered across it. Even though it was day bright stars twinkled above her. Large trees formed a barrier around her, they seemed to sparkle in the soft light that spread across the clearing. A bright beautiful lake lay still and she gazed

into it. Mosskit frowned as she looked at her reflection. Her white pelt with grey splotches was the same but she had sparkles that littered her body and clumped at her paws.

"Were am I" she wondered out loud.

"Your in StarClan my dear" a sweet voice replied and she stared in awe as a she-cat with sleek snow white fur padded towards her. She walked gracefully, her fluffy tail swaying from side to side, a bright sorrowful smile graced her beautiful face.

"W-who are you!" Mosskit squeaked, slightly nervous. This strange she-cat had a sweet aurora and a motherly feel. She flicked her grey tipped ears and glanced down at Mosskit with bright kind blue eyes.

"My name is Snowfur" she replied. Mosskit tilted her head and smiled.

"Why am I here? Where's Bluefur, Mistykit and Stonekit?" Mosskit asked.

"There not here darling" Snowfur murmured, and sat down beside her wrapping her tail around the small kit. Snowfurs eyes grew sad and her smile faltered.

"Mosskit, honey, you won't see them for a long time" she murmured.

"Why?" She asked her paws trembling.

"Because, your dead" she sighed.

"Dead..." Mosskit echoed and her tail drooped. She sat down and stared at the floor. Dead, why. She questioned herself.

"Here, look" Snowfur gestured to the lake and walked over towards it, Mosskit followed.

"Touch it with your paw" Snowfur instructed. Mosskit did as she was told and the image around them faded replaced with a new one. She gasped as Bluefurs body came into view. She bounded over to excitedly.

"Mama!" Mosskit exclaimed and rubbed up against her, her shining eyes grew dull as her mother didn't even flinch.

"Mama..." She murmured. She followed her mother gaze and gasped, before her lay a still white furred she-cat with grey patches. Her eyes closed her fur ruffled by the wind.

"Is that..." Mosskit whispered.

"Yes, it's you" Snowfur murmured sadly.

"Oh..." She looked up at her mother and placed her paw on hers. Her eyes suddenly filled with understanding and she meowed in a wise voice.

"I love you mom, I will meet you when it's your time" she turned away and followed Snowfur as they padded away. She turned to the older she-cat.

"I'm ready" she murmured. Snowfur nodded and she smiled licking the small kit between the ears, they began to pad upwards, into the Stars. Mosskit padded away unaware of her mother tearful stare, following her as she dissapeared.

* * *

**Well! Thanks for reading. *sniffs* R.I.P Mosskit, luv u... **

**~Shadow out!**


End file.
